


Immortalized In Music

by tardissrvhobbit



Category: stevie ray vaughan
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2503097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardissrvhobbit/pseuds/tardissrvhobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A long time ago I knew this guy who played guitar and had 3 favorite guitarists, one of them being Stevie Ray, whose blues hits were in the 1980's. So back in December I looked him up on youtube, got inspired, bought all the studio albums plus the DVDs available and bought a guitar. I wrote this rather spontaneously at a poetry mic night/slam . Tell me what you think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immortalized In Music

Immortalized in Music 

A guitar man you were born to be  
Riding the waves of nature’s melody  
Your first guitar you called your first wife  
You started at 13  
And you had it in you to be an example  
For others to follow in your footsteps  
In the bluesy sort of way

There were demons you fought  
With whiskey and cocaine  
But you had a light within you  
Shining for all to see and feel  
It finally shined when you recovered from it all  
Then you didn’t make it to 40  
Because a fatal crash took you away  
Devastating all who knew you so well

Your hometown cried, but your spirit lives on  
In the Texas blues you gave us  
Thanks for all the love you passed our way  
I wish we had more contemporary blues today  
Rest in peace, Stevie Ray.

**Author's Note:**

> If interested, check out his brother Jimmie Vaughan's CDs. I highly recommend him.  
> Prose is coming soon.


End file.
